The Real Ending
by adliren
Summary: Movie Fox-Fire. Maddy and Legs don't meet for the last time on that bridge. How I wanted to end the movie. Maddy/Legs *mild femslash*


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor am I writing this for profit. The characters belong to Rysher Entertainment, Inc, um, I think. No copyright infringement is intended.

Fandom: Fox-fire

Pairing: Maddy/Legs

Rating: PG

Authors Notes: I finished watching Fox-Fire last night at a friend's recommendation, and was appalled by the ending. So I made a new ending. I like mine much better. Thank you for reading. Any criticism or comments can be directed to .

**The Real Ending**

by adliren

It's just another train station. Europe's full of them. Sometimes I think I've spent over half of the last twelve years on different types of transportation. I've survived planes, trains, buses, that one memorable time with the donkey. I've survived attempts to rob me and rape me, thanks to a sharp knife and a big attitude. I've survived different languages, different cultures. I've seen half the world. I've seen hundreds of museums, thousands of the most beautiful pieces of art ever created. I've never seen the one thing I always look for.

The college excepted my late portfolio on the condition that I accept a partial scholarship. Mom and Dad weren't too happy about that, but they let me go. I spent the last two years abroad. Studying in Paris and then in Berlin. I fell in love with Paris and couldn't leave Deuchland soon enough. I worked on my own stuff for a while. Had a few gallery showings, sold a few things, enough to move to Paris and start a life. At least that's what I told myself. I've got a job on campus; filing for admissions, nothing glamorous, but it helps pays the bills.

It's just another train station. I'm waiting in the Rivoli station after visiting the Louvre. I've lost count of how many times I've taken this trip. My pass slides through the machine, and the ritual starts. I scan the faces around me looking for a specific list of features. There's no one even close tonight. I've had false alarms before. When I was in Berlin I grabbed a girl, threw my arms around her before realizing I didn't know her. She just look so much like . . .

I wait for the train, my eyes on the ground. Passengers get off 50 meters down the track, but I don't lift my head. I'm too tired tonight. Too tired to play this stupid game anymore. She's gone and I let her go. I still think it was the right choice, but I also thought she would come back or at least let me know where she was so I could come to her when I was ready. I don't know what I think anymore.

Stupidly my eyes start to water. I try to brush them away without anyone noticing (French men are big on chivalry toward the ladies), but I'm not fast enough. A hand holds an almost shredded napkin out to me and I start to smile as I lift my head to look at my benefactor. When our eyes meet I stop breathing. She looks exactly the same. Same green eyes, the short, shaggy, black hair that hangs around her face, the lips that just beg to be kissed. I'm more open about my sexuality these days. Still, twelve years and she's just the same.

"Maddy."

"Legs."

I'm impressed I can get the words out. I still haven't started breathing. She looks at me and gives me that smile I remember so well. The one that is mischievous and taunting, but at the same time says she's happy to see me. I'm glad to see some of the sadness is gone. I desperately try to think of something to say, but she beats me too it.

"You got a floor I could sleep on?" She asks, giving me another smile.

"Sure." I've been waiting for this moment for twelve years and now that it's happening I can't come up with anything but stupid one word answers.

We end up back at my apartment. It's not much, okay it's a complete dump, but freelance art and a secretary work don't get you fine china. Sometimes they don't even get you a working shower. I'm embarrassed until Legs throws her stuff down on the floor and flops on the small couch, and I remember who she is. The abandoned house she lived in didn't even have electricity.

"So . . ." I trail off uncertainly. I know what I want to say, but I'm not sure this is the right time. Her eyes stare up at me with understanding, so I try to spit it out. "I'm sorry about before. I wanted to come, I wanted it so much, but I just . . . I just . . ." The tears are starting again so I turn away. The feel of arms wrapping around me and squeezing tight is so welcome.

"Shhhh. It's alright. I understood. Can't say it didn't hurt like fuck, but I understood."

I turn around in her arms so I can look at her face. "And now?"

"And now, what?" She answers me. I slowly reach toward her face, my hand shaking just as much as the first time I did this.

"Now can I come with you?" She seems startled and starts to pull away, but I grab her more tightly.

"That's not a good idea. Look you've got a good thing going here. I don't wanna mess that up."

"So what, you just gonna stay around for a few days, a few weeks and then hitch a ride out of here?" I'm starting to get pissed. I've been looking for her for *twelve* years.

"Yeah, maybe." I can see she's upset too. I've pushed her when she wasn't ready. I take a deep breath, but don't release my hands on her waist. It's now or never. I don't think I can live with never.

"Would you take it the wrong way if I said I loved you?"

I can see I've surprised her. She doesn't say anything for a moment, just searches my eyes.

"How do you mean, wrong?"

I don't answer her with words; I just lean forward and press my lips to hers. It was meant to be short, a simple reassurance that I want her the way I always hoped she wanted me, but I found I couldn't let go, couldn't pull myself away from the softness and the sigh she breathed into me. When we finally separate I'm a little afraid, but there's only tenderness and some emotion I can't name in her eyes.

"If I stick around a couple of weeks can I still crash on your floor?"

I can't help the smile that comes over my face. "Of course, but I'd rather you crash on the bed. The only bed," I add, just to make sure she understands what I'm offering. This time her smile is wide and wicked before her expression becomes solemn and a bit edgy.

"No promises."

I just shake my head. "No promises."

She looks at me once more before nodding decisively. "Is it cool if I take a shower? I've been on way too many over-capacity trains lately."

I just nod and show her where the towels are. I sit down on my bed and take a moment to examine how radically different this day has gone from what I imagined this morning. I shake my head and smile so wide it hurts. I'll never have to look around another train, plane, or bus station again. I'll just look right beside me.

I've seen half the world, but that means there's still half left right.

I think I'll go join her in the shower. After all, I had to ride the train too. If she doesn't like it, well I won't take any shit from her.

I don't take shit from anyone any more.

**********************************

END


End file.
